rp_warlightfandomcom-20200213-history
La Fronde -1649-
The year is 1649. The young king Louis XIV of house Bourbon have just managed to shut down a parlementary rebellion and is establishing an absolute monarchy, while his uncle and cousins are gathering their strenght and plotting to overthrow him. France is on the brink of a new civil war and all lords of the kingdom will soon have to pick their sides. For more informations I suggest you read the wikipedia articles on La Fronde and about your various characters. (To make the game more interesting, I took some historical liberties, reviving extinct duchies and counties, modifying a few borders, etc... note that this situation is just a starting point, once the game starts you are free to do what you want with your character and write a brand new version of history. The Game starts on June 1649, and every turn covers the span of one month ) This is a diplomatic roleplaying game loosely based on french history. Usual rules apply, declaring war and waiting one turn, role playing in chat ((except when talking between brackets like this )), no hard boot, bla bla bla everyone knows them by now. If you have any doubts, ask the host Lord Storman = Map = = Players = Blackwatch Prince of Orléans Prometheus Prince of Condé and Duke of Enghien Napoléon Prince of Conti Julius Caesar Viscount of Turenne Ranek Duke of Bouillon Aerial Assault King of France Ehrmantraut Duke of Anjou Devean Duke of Normandy Lord Storman Duke of Brittany Inheritance Fronde in the Parliament of Brittany In May 1649, the Estates of Brittany, after analyzing the various treaties forced upon them by the kingdom of France, concluded that Louis de France of house Bourbon can't hold in his hands the double crown of France and Brittany. They refused him as Duke of the brettons, and by invoking ancient celtic inheritance laws, they rejected his personnal dominion over Brittany. The wedding between Claude Monfort-Valois and Francis of house Valois-Angoulême was not valid as it was made without the consent of the last Duchess of Brittany, Anne Monfort. Following both the duchess wishes as well as the wedding contract between her and Louis XIII promossing the duchy to her second child, they determined that the duchy of Brittany should have passed through Renée of house Valois-Orléans instead of Claude. Tracing the inheritence line through the female line as is allowed through semi-salic primogeniture law, the Estates of Brittany offered the Duchy to Henri II of Houses Guise and Lorraine . The newly appointed Duke started his office by trying to appease the growing tensions with the throne. Dr Porkr Count of Maine Ibn Batuta Count of Champagne As long as the count of Champagne is the king himself, in both Champagne and Pas-de-Calais parlamentairs bourgeois will negociate directly with the king. As far as the 12th century, many cities of la Champagne had a council and a certain degree of self government. When in the 14th century the County of Champagne was incorporated to the king titles, those institutions and laws ruling on the city were wranted and respected by the crown. The northernmost region of the country, now included on the Nord Pas-de-Calais region belonged alternately to England, Burgundy and the spanish Habsburgs. Under spanish rule they formed the Union of Arras against the dutch secessionists and were part of the scenario of the 80 years war against the netherlands and the Spanish-French war. In 1640 is was finally incorporated into the kingdom of France. In order to defend their rights and old constitutions, the bourgeois from this cities formed the second Union of Arras (this is fiction). Turn 1: The bourgeois of the union of Arras hail their new lord Louis of Bourbon and pray for a long reign. They wish his majesty bless his new lands with a visit as soon as possible, were he can summit the states and swear the constitutions. They also hope the king show himself as righteous as he is and return the cities of Dunkerque, Lille and Douai back to the Union. Brien Duke of Bourgogne Apollo Duke of Aquitaine After the death of Henri de Valois late 1648, power has shifted to his eldest son Phillip de Valois - Duke of Aquitaine. The Duchy Aquitaine was relieved that the parlimentry rebellion in Paris has been supressed. However, and though they remained a loyal member to the French state, the Duke of Aquitaine created a faction in the kingdom to lower the crown's authority. The Silver Knight Count of Nevers Tim The Enchanter Count of Provence Matt the Rat Count of Toulouse Currently the Count is busy dealing with a plague outbreak, and has little interest in affairs outside of his county. Alfujig Count of Armagnac night Count of Poitou Atanatar Count of Angouleme = In-Game Events = __FORCETOC__ Turn 1 (June 1649) The Duchy of Aquitaine (Apollo) created a faction to lower the crown's authority. The bourgeois of the union of Arras (Ibn Batuta) have invited the king to visit their lands and showed interest in joining the towns of Dunkerque, Lille and Douai to their desmene. Turn 2 (July 1649) The new Duke of Brittany has joined the faction to lower the crown's authority. The archbishop of Bordeaux has nominated himself for a Cardinal position, awaiting approval by the pope. The king have notified the Union of Arras (Ibn Batuta) that any decisions about the northern cities would be taken by him and him alone. Turn 3 (August 1649) The viscount of Turenne (Julius Caesar) has renewed his loyalty to France and asks his stronger neighbours to protect him. The count of Toulouse (Matt the Rat) have cut himself from any diplomatic issues while he deals with a plague outbreak on his lands. Turn 4 (September 1649) The duke of Brittany has asked acknowledgment of his claim on the bretton lands and increased autonomy for him and his subjects. Category:La Fronde